


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by jedifinn



Series: Scarlet Vision Snippets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Don't Even Know, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, what is fanfic if not denial persevering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedifinn/pseuds/jedifinn
Summary: Vision watched as Wanda’s breathing evens out, slow and steady. Takes a moment to admire the view, overwhelmed by a surge of gratitude for this incredible woman, safe in his arms and their children, one in the middle of them cuddling to mom and the other spread on his chest.His family.In the two years he used to sneak around to see Wanda, he used to daydream about this. Never believing it was possible, but deep down always hoping that somehow it could be done. They still have a lot to figure out, with the twins, their powers, Wanda’s powers and his own old, new body. A lot of explanations to be given, but right now the room is dark and the house is quiet and Vision closes his eyes.He gets to enjoy now and forever.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Scarlet Vision Snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392976
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> 1 hour and a half left until I'm watching the last episode of WandaVision and I don't know, I've been trying to write my sort of fix-it because I'm scare of what could possible happen in this episode (aka Vision dying) and I just want a happy ending with smut because we are talking about our iconic horny married couple, damn it.
> 
> So, yeah. Somehow today of all days I got inspired to finish this and here we are. English is not my first language and I really hope you guys enjoy :)

They have been home for three hours and it’s the tenth time Vision has found himself standing in the doorway, propped along the wooden frame hefting a fast asleep Billy in his arms. On the couch, Wanda is dozing, Tommy a warm and comforting weight against her chest asleep as well. Ever since their family reunited when it was all over, both children terrified for their parents, they refused to let go. 

His heart breaks for them. He never meant for it to happen, but his and Wanda’s conversation before Darcy took them somewhere to hide had some hints of goodbye. Facing Agnes… Agatha had already been hard, she was their aunt, she had babysat them many times, but finding out the truth about WestView, seeing the military invading and watching their parents being threatened by a soulless version of their parents was far worse. 

“There’s leftovers on the fridge if you want.” He addresses the other three exhausted adults. “It’s from…” Vision searches his brain but everything is still fuzzy and the answer doesn’t come. It’s either from last night or two days ago. It’s good to eat thought and what they can offer right now.

“Thank you Vision. But don’t worry about us, okay?” The FBI agent answers for all of them with a grateful smile. “We will keep all of you safe for tonight and leave first thing in the morning.”

“Are they in witness protection?” Dr. Lewis asks the FBI Agent and it’s a surprising thought. Would it be required?

“For now, yes. Hayward is dead. We can prove he broke the Sokovia Accords and went against your will, but there’s a lot of explanation to be done with what happened here in WestView, with how your children came to be. It’s a lot and I believe it would be safer for all of you that way and...”

“I believe we can leave such discussions for later. Right now, we all need some good rest.” Monica interrupts with a kind smile getting closer to him. “I’m not sure if anyone asked before, but how are you feeling?” There’s a note of concern on her voice, but Vision can’t tell if it’s for him or because of him. Except for Dr. Lewis, both agents have been walking on eggshells around him since his fight and accidental merge with his other-self.

“I’m not sure.” Vision shrugs, not minding the lie that falls easily through his lips. He knows he’s not but is anyone? “My family needs me to be and they are my only concern right now.” 

Monica nods in understanding. “We will be in the kitchen.”

Before all three even leave the room, Vision feels his connection pulling a little in her direction. It’s a part of him, of them, he didn’t know how much he missed until it was back where it belonged.

“I think we might be able to put them in bed now.” He nods in agreement even if part of him doesn’t want to. “I don’t want either, but they deserve to sleep the rest of the night comfortably.”

“And we should take care of you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Darling, I saw when he-I…” Vision stops because this is so confusing. How is he even meant to talk about it? It wasn’t him, he could never hurt Wanda, but it was his body. “I saw when you were thrown at those houses, that had to be painful.”

When Wanda looks at him there are tears in her eyes that she tries her hardest to blink away.

“Okay.” 

Taking a better hold of Tommy and denying Vision’s offer to take him, but accepting his help to get up, they walk slowly upstairs. She’s going in the direction of the twins’ bedroom, but halfway there Vision stops her with a hand on her shoulder. It’s the first time he’s touched her since Halloween and the skin underneath burns in a really good way. She’s missed her husband, as crazy as it sounds as they’ve been apart for just a couple of hours.

**xx**

Nerves bubble in Wanda’s gut, ever-present and jittery as she sits on the edge of her toilet watching Vision set the water at the right temperature for their shower.

There’s so much she should say, apologize and explain. He must have so many questions, but right now there’s only one thing pressing hard against her chest like it’s fighting its way out of her mouth. And she can’t hold back anymore.

“I love you.”

“W-what?”

Once it’s out, it’s far too easy to repeat. “I love you, Vision. So, so, so much sometimes it feels like this feeling won’t fit inside my chest.” At his dumbfounded expression, she can’t help but explain herself. “You told me years ago for the first time when I-I... and I didn’t have the time to say it back. I should’ve said it back to you! A-and I didn’t say a single time while we were married either. After today, I just couldn’t go another day without you knowing. I love you.”

“Darling, I know. Of course, I know.” Vision closes the distance between them getting on his knees and looking inside her gorgeous green eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s amazing to hear it from you, but I know, I mean, look around us Wanda, you created me out of pure power and love, you did all of this for us. Inside our bedroom right now are the biggest proof of love you could ever give me.” He cups her face, the softest of the smiles playing on his red lips. “I love you too Wanda Maximoff.”

“Wanda Maximoff-Vision.” She corrects him before sealing their lips together as Vision turns his entire body into hers. Her hands crawl up, reaching up first for where his synthetic heart beat continuously against her fingers and then laying both on his neck and shoulder. The constant desire that underplays in every single touch they share, minimized by the events of the past days, snap like fine thread and with a soft groan, Vision pushes ever closer, his lips parting and tongue pressing against her already parted lips. Wanda breaths his name, sharp and tenderly when they break apart of air and can’t resist tugging his lower lip between her teeth. 

They are still fully clothed, but each place their bodies touch feels like sparks trail through their entire bodies. “I love you.” She breaths again, then one more time for good measure.

“I love you too.” He gasps against her mouth, his hands falling to both sides of her legs in a swift, firm touch, giving enough leverage that she only notice what he wants when Vision is the one seated on the toilet lid and she’s straddled on his lap, a leg on each side pulling her flush against his own.

“Are you sure?” She asks, words pushed against his neck this time where she trailing a path of kisses. “I want you, but I don’t want to overwhelm you and with everything that happened today, I need to make sure.”

“Are you stealing my lines, Mrs. Vision?”

“I’m serious dear.” She pulls back, flushed and dark-eyed, still braced on his shoulder. “We both been through a lot but you must have questions. We can make out and more later if you want to talk.”

“I don’t. Not right now.” Vision closes his eyes, reclining back carefully to not drop his wife on the floor, but enough to touch his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes. “I do have inquiries. Things that aren’t making sense right now and I need your help, but it can all wait. I just want to feel you.”

“Vizh…”

“I don’t know how to explain other than my body craves you and your touch as if we haven’t been together in so long.” They both know what part is this about and she understands. Doesn’t know how, but she does.

“Make love to me.”

From there doesn’t take long.  His long, red fingers lower the zipper of her hoodie.

Once down, his hands peel it away from her shoulders, moving it until the clothe falls away under its weight into a heap at his feet, her grey tracking bottoms following the same path next, this time, phased out of her body. Doesn’t take long for her t-shirt to be gone as well. His hands tenderly trace the scratches and bruises on her arms and torso until finds purchase on her waist as she uses her magic to get rid of her sneakers and socks.

His suit vanishes with a firm touch of her hand to his chest and it’s indescribable the feeling of his body against hers. Wanda can’t explain other than it’s like her body knows Vision is back completely. Mind, body and soul all merged together and all hers.

“C’mon.” She calls getting out of his lap and offering her hand. Together they walk towards the shower where water is still falling, Wanda’s eyes fall shut as the warm water slowly begins to soothe her aching, battered body. Now that she’s completely naked, Vision can see all the bruises and scratches forming on her beautiful skin and he makes a note to kiss with tenderness each one.

Together they wash away all the dirt from the day’s events with soft touches here and there and smiles promising more. When eventually they are clean enough and the teasing isn’t enough anymore, Vision’s hands that had been tracing absent patterns around her belly button trail up over her ribs to under the curve of her breasts. He’s holding and touching her with such delicacy that goosebumps break out across her arms and she can’t help but relax further under his touch when he finally cups her breasts, thumbs rubbing small circles around one nipple as his hot, wet mouth encloses over the other sensitive bud, circling and sucking. As distracted as she is by everything he’s evoking, Wanda is taken by surprise when her feet stop touching the floor and she’s quickly holding his neck for dear life as her legs wrap tightly around Vision’s waist as he turns them around, her back touching the wall.

He smiles sweetly at her as one leg is unwrapped from his waste touching the ground again and the other falls on his shoulder as he kneels in front of her, his mouth touching her ankle as he trails kisses up her right leg. Gently, he nudges them open enough to allow him space and access to where he desires. Butterflies take hold of her stomach at the soft kisses he’s leaving on her tights until his lips and tongue find her folds making her hips rise in pleasure and he has to firmly hold her still as his lips go exactly where she needs him.

Wanda bites her lip, holding onto his neck for dear life, as she tries so hard to keep her whimpers and moan down. The walls at their house aren’t as thick as they should and any loud sound could carry to the bedroom which she would like to avoid, but the sensations Vision evokes from her body only intensifies when he slips a finger into her, moving it slowly, to begin with, and she swears it’s like an inferno taking over all her nerves. After a short time, he adds a second and then a third finger, moving them faster as his other hand stops holding her hips letting it move in time with his attentions, and goes back up to her breasts bringing even more sensations to her already overheated body.  It’s without surprise that soon, as Vision curls his fingers just right inside of her, her back arches, and she clenches tight around it as she comes.

_ “Vizh!” _

His lover gasping, head was thrown back, lips parted, full chest wet and heaving, smooth skin outlined in high relief by the lights of the bathroom, entire body trembling because of orgasm is a sign he never grew tired of and doubts he ever will. Vision works her body thought the pleasured, slowly removing his fingers and mouth from her and crawling up her body, kissing softly each bruise he can find, feeling somewhat guilty as some of those happened by his other self.

He’s welcomed into the cradle of her arms as well as the cradle of her tights. Her foot moving over the back of his calf as she claims his mouth again, tasting herself on his lips and he instinctively rocks his hips against her.

Wanda breaks their kiss with a sigh before reaching between them and positioning him in place.

_ “Yes, I’m sure.” _ She says before the question is even out of his mouth. Holding eye contact, deep blue eyes never straying from green, he pushes in, inch by inch until he’s buried deep, hips flush against one another.  Wanda’s hand’s cup his jaw and he can’t help but turn his head, pressing a kiss to her palm as he pulls not completely out before thrusting back in. Her left leg still wrapped around his calf lifts as does the other until they secure around his waist, her hips ready to meet his every stroke. His hips continue to thrust slow and steady until she asks for more, harder, forcing him to grant her wishes and lose himself on the pleasure as his hips snap sharply into hers. 

She can feel herself edging closer and closer towards the edge again, and it’s even more difficult to hold back the noise because her hot, handsome husband knows how to play her body like a pro until finally,  _ finally, _ he gets her there again, throwing her into another sea of pleasure as she clenches around him nearly missing his groan in the crook of her neck as he follows her.

They stay like that for a while, panting with the force of their orgasm, wrapped tight around each other as their bodies cool down. Wanda running her hand up and down on his back, pressing many kisses to his neck, shoulder and cheek. Everywhere her mouth can get is game.

“I never want to be apart from you again.” Vision murmurs against her neck, voice tight with unshed tears. “You’re everything I didn’t know I could ever dream. I love you so much, Wanda”

“I love you too.”

**xx**

Vision watched as Wanda’s breathing evens out, slow and steady. Takes a moment to admire the view, overwhelmed by a surge of gratitude for this incredible woman, safe in his arms and their children, one in the middle of them cuddling to mom and the other spread on his chest. 

His family.

In the two years he used to sneak around to see Wanda, he used to daydream about this. Never believing it was possible, but deep down always hoping that somehow it could be done. They still have a lot to figure out, with the twins, their powers, Wanda’s powers and his own old, new body. A lot of explanations to be given, but right now the room is dark and the house is quiet and Vision closes his eyes.

He gets to enjoy now and forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed for our babies and their happiness!


End file.
